Time for tea
by FindMeInTheRice
Summary: After an accident in music room #3 Aiko is blackmailed into serving tea. Her fear of a certain member and the fact she is the leader of another club are only half of the problem.
1. Chapter 1

Before we begin I wanted to thank you for clicking on this story and I wan't to say beforehand I am sorry for any mistakes, anyways enjoy.

 _I looked at the idiot sulking in the corner "Hikaru,"One twin started, looping his arm around one of mine "Yes,Kouru?"The other did the same on my opposite arm, both then seemingly effortlessly lifted me above the ground"I think we've found ourselves a knew toy."They smirked "Hey! I'm not your toy! Put me down!"I shouted kicking around._

As of today this was my life, Let me explain how I got into this mess.

I needed the restroom very badly, However my mean friend Eriko would not show me the way, and due to my terrible sense of direction I ended up lost. In my confusion and urgency I rushed into the first room that caught my attention, hoping maybe that I could ask for directions. Little did I know that I would be walking into Death itself, The Ouran host club "Excuse me?"I opened the door quietly and spoke into the darkness.

"Why is it so dark in here?"I complained "Is anyone here?!"I called out.

Just then a figure came out of the shadows. His eyes were covered by his hair and he was clutching a stuffed pink rabbit "Who interrupted my nap?"The demon spoke "Ahhh!"I screamed and realized I no longer had to use the restroom.

I sank to the floor in despair "Please kill me, I cannot live with the embarrassment of going outside like this."I cried and then a larger figure walked into the room "Mitsukuni, go back to sleep."The tall man spoke and the little demon walked back into the shadows.

"Oh God."I hid my face in my hands, he held out his hand and pulled me up and to my horror there was a puddle on the floor "It's water! I'm so sorry!"I ran out of the room and into a vacant one.

I pulled out my phone and called my most trusted maid "Hello? Setsuna, It's a emergency! I need you to bring me another uniform and underwear..."I mumbled the last part "I understand, I will be right there, can you tell me your location?"She asked "Yeah, I'm in a empty room by the host club."I replied "I"m on my way."She hung up "My life is ruined..."I groaned.

A few minutes later Setsuna showed up and handed me a bag "Here mistress, do you need anything else?"I shook my head "No, thank you Setsuna."I cried tears of joy.

After putting on the new uniform and putting the ruined uniform in the bag, I handed it to Setsuna who was waiting outside, And then she left. The shame hit me and I walked with my head hung low.

My parents would disown me if they found out about this, my friends would stop talking to me and everyone in school would laugh as I walk by

Once I made it to the tea club everyone glanced at me and then turned back to what they were doing "You guys are so mean."I sulked "Anything eventful happen while you were gone?"Sanae asked uninterested.

"No..."I lied, nobody could find out about this "Hmm, leader is keeping a secret."Sanae suddenly got interested "What did you do?"Eriko glared at me "I don't want to talk about it."I grabbed my bag and parasol "I'm going home."I left.

I needed the parasol to shield me from the sun, because due to my complexion I burn and freckle quickly, I unconsciously ran a hand through my short red hair.

It was hard to mistake me for someone else... But it was dark..."I tried to convince myself "What if they do a DNA test?!" I gasped.

My driver who was waiting outside opened the door for me and I slid into the car closing my parasol. I think he sensed I didn't want to talk about my day because he didn't ask like he normally does.

The ride went by slowly due to my anxiousness of wanting to run up to my room and never socialize with another human ever again.

I did just that, My parents were in France on business so I informed the staff that I did not feel like having dinner. And before I knew it I had lulled myself to sleep with the troubling thoughts.

Hope you enjoyed! or at least cracked a smile! This is my first story so please be kind and Constructive criticism is welcome! More coming very soon! :D

-FindMeInTheRice


	2. Chapter 2

_As always sorry for any mistakes, and thank you to everyone who has clicked on this story or reviewed :)_

Setsuna woke me up a hour before I had to go to school, which gave me just enough time to get dressed, brush my teeth and eat breakfast. I greeted the driver and got in the car.

I had just started attending Ouran a month ago and I had already ruined my reputation, assuming that the Little freak and the tall man told everyone.

I convinced myself that nobody would take a DNA test, and that I would be fine. I was so deep in my thoughts that time had already passed and we had arrived at the school.

He opened the door for me and handed me my parasol "Thank you."I started towards the main entrance of the school nervously.

I looked around cautiously to see if everyone knew my secret but people just looked at me like they usually do, Like I'm a foreigner, due to the color of my hair and eyes they always assume I can't speak Japanese so they speak to me in awkward/broken English.

"Hazumi!"I heard Sanae's voice which broke me out of my train of thought "Oh Hi, Sanae."I said noncholant "By the way a letter came to you from the Host Club, It was Hand written on scented paper!"She burst out laughing "I always knew that they tended to be on the feminine side but this is too much! It even had a teddy bear in the corner!"My breath caught in my throat "Y-you read it?"I asked "Yep."She stuck her tongue out "Sanae! That's private!"She ran behind Hiromi and I chased after her.

I chased her until I tripped, And someone helped me up, a boy with brown hair and a kind smile "Are you okay Miss?"He sounded concerned "Y-yeah...Thank you."I was red as a tomato "Well, I have to get to class, It was a pleasure talking to you miss."He smiled again and then he was off.

I then flushed bright red "What is it we have here? Does Leader have a crush on someone?"She smirked "No! And I'm still mad at you!"I pointed at her "But the whole club read it!"I waked away fuming.

I made a quick stop at the club room to retrieve my letter and on the way I avoided absolutely everyone.

I found the letter on a table with a note that read 'Sorry we read your letter!' I shook my head and took the letter out of the torn envelope.

'Miss Nakahara, we have matters to discuss with you, please proceed to Music room 3 after your afternoon classes have ended. From the Ouran high school host club.' My eyes grew wide "My life is ruined!" I yelled as I clutched the letter in a death grip.

 _Sorry it was so short, next chapter will be posted soon :)_

 _-FindMeInTheRice_


End file.
